Fateful Encounter
by sotsottan
Summary: Modern AU: They have different occupations but fate always has it's way to make them meet! Pairings: Nalu, Gale, Gruvia, Jerza, Miraxus, Dorandy! Warning: OOCness, suggested sexual theme (it's their perverted thoughts).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 _AN: I know I should update my other multichap but instead I uploaded this story? Well this story sits around for a while few weeks back ago and I decided to pick it up again. Today the inspiration just comes to me without stopping! And in this few hours, I have write enough to post around 7 to 8 chapters, since the word count reaches 10000 words! And I'm going to upload multiple chapters at once. Hope I can finish it by today. But I have to get a present for my best friend later before the mall closes. Well, enjoy folks._

* * *

 _Doranbolt's POV_

Cases nowadays are getting more and more ridiculous.

From assault on celebrity's social media profile to malicious comment from an unknown, these celebrities will always have new things to make my headache worse. And I thought I faced the worse case of all.

Looks like I'm wrong.

It all happened yesterday night, when I was having my much needed sleep after several sleepless night just to study on the case of a certain singer hitting his girlfriend, my phone lit up and someone called me.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Doranbolt. I need your help. I'm in the hospital right now."

"Hospital?" I sleepily looked at the time and groaned at the caller, "Seriously, Laxus? If you are healthy enough to make a call to me, I guess it's not something serious right?"

"Not serious? I just got bitten by a bitch!"

"Bitten? Can you like, explain it further? And make it quick, I have trial tomorrow."

"Okay. I was bitten just now, by a female dog. Happy? Can you come now to check my wounds so I can sue the vet?"

"Whose dog? And why the vet and not the owner?"

"Silly, that dog was mine."

Silence.

I mean, how could such a ridiculous request came from the all famous rock star, Laxus?

"So, why the vet? I'm sure you done something to provoke your own dog."

"Because just this afternoon I took my dog to the vet! Surely she had done something to her or brainwashed it just to hurt me! Imagine the headline tomorrow! The famous Laxus Dreyer got bitten by his own brainwashed dog!"

I sighed and just listen to his ramblings. Making me almost late for my trial the next day. And now, I have to go to the vet he told me to check for things.

After parking my Ferrari at the parking lot, I lock it and walk all the way to the vet. Looking at the piece of paper that has the address written down by Laxus, I search for it.

"Dragon's Vet?" I read the sign and shook my head. I bet the owner is a crazy old man who likes to fantasize about dragons.

The bell on the door rang when I open the door. This place looks cozy! There are lots of dogs and cats in a room playing around together with the sign read Play Room. The counter is empty. No one's there.

"Hello, anyone?"

A young girl that looks like a teenager come out from the back and rush to the counter with an apologetic face on her. She have her blue hair tied in twin ponytails. Strange, blue hair? Then she wear a coat like the lab coat with lots of strange things sticking out from her pocket. She bow at me and said, "I'm so sorry! I'm alone today, taking care of the sick pets and some who are waiting to be picked up. How can I help you?"

"Can I know who is Dr Marvell?"

"Yes, that would be me."

I stare at her with a I-can't-believe-the-vet-is-this-young face and her face changed from friendly to a annoyed one, "I know what you are thinking, what a young girl like me is actually the vet? For God's sake, I'm 22 already!"

I smile and apologize, "I'm sorry. Anyway, I'm Doranbolt, a lawyer," I take out my business card from my inner pocket in my coat and present it to her. Her eyes widen and looked at me with shivering body, "Did I do anything wrong? Is my clinic not up to the standards? I thought I just renew my business license few weeks ago, is it there's a problem with it? Oh, is it because someone think that the pets here are giving too much noise pollution? I swear they are just being energetic after being sick!"

"Woah, calm down." I hold out both my hands asking her to stop talking. She calmed down a bit and waiting for me to explain, "Okay, you know Laxus?"

"Yeah, he is a regular here. His bulldog, Ever is totally cute and obedient! She is one of my most well behaved around here. Is there something wrong?"

"He was bitten by Ever and now he want to sue you, saying you brainwashed his dog and gave it something it shouldn't get to become vicious or something."

Her face transformed from curious to a confusing one. "But I just gave her the usual injection of vaccine!"

"Sorry, I know him and his ridiculous request, but at least do me a favor like letting me inspect his dog's records?"

"Oh, sure." Dr Marvell's hands start to search for the record at her drawers. Then after giving me the record, she ask, "Is there anything else you need?"

"Oh, that's all for now. Thanks for the cooperation."

"Okay. Mr lawyer."

"Doranbolt, not Mr lawyer." she giggles and nods.

"Wendy."

"Huh?"

"My name, Wendy." she's blushing? How cute! Wait, don't tell me, I the great Doranbolt, fall in love with a girl who looks like a loli? Then my nickname will be changed from Doranbolt the great to Doranbolt the lolicon!

"Well, erm, I need to go. Thanks again, Wendy."

I rushed out from the place and catch my breath. What kind of feeling is this? Why this feeling when I just met her? I mean, she's not the type that I desired!

Well, maybe, I can see her just one more time, you know, to reconfirm what I felt just now.

Yup. I should do that.

* * *

 _Laxus's POV_

Honestly, I can't believe Doranbolt will make a big fuss about how I make him almost late for his trial and so on. The victim is me! The one hospitalized is me!

"I'm sorry, but Laxus is not in a good condition to get an interview. Yes. Please and thank you." My manager Freed ended a call and turn to me. He then just shake his head and said, "Laxus, I think you can go now. The coast is clear at the back door."

Too lazy to entertain anyone, I just put up my left hand to Freed and walk my way to the back door and headed to the car park. My wound is not too serious that can make me unable to drive myself. So after the whole day trying to break through from the crowd of fans and the reporters, I really need some time alone. I drove my BMW to the nearby pub where I can get a drink or two before I head back to my house.

"Mira, the usual."

"Ara, ara, Laxus. Nice to see you so well. So how's your wounds?"

"Fine. See, I'm still alive and kicking."

"Hahahaha, tongue as sharp as usual."

I sit down and make myself comfortable. After Mira, the barmaid that runs this pub called Fairy Tail set down my usual beer, she went back to serve other customers. Most people must be wondering why I always come to this pub that hardly get much customers except the regulars. Well, there's someone that always make me feel at ease whenever I look at her smile.

And that person is Mirajane Strauss.

She always smiles, hardly raise her voice even though some customers annoys her, even playing as a matchmaker to settle other couple's love problems.

The very first time I saw her, she is trying to calm down a crying female customer. And after a few more visits to Fairy Tail, I finally know about the strange feeling inside my chest.

Still, it's still very hard for me to confess it to her.

She never treats me differently because I'm a famous rock star. She just treat me as a fellow regular. Trying to make a small talk with me and always listen to my complains intently.

"Yo, Laxus! You here today? Come fight me!"

The one that always picks a fight with me even though he always loses, is none other than Natsu Dragneel, another regular here.

He has pink hair, which he always argues it's called salmon. Then his scarf that always wrapped around his neck, where he will never stop wearing it, even though it's summer time. He got famous because he is the best fireman in the country where he can save a whole dozen of people alone.

"Well, Natsu. Good timing! I'm irritated and I decided that the one who will receive my wrath is you!"

"Yosh, I'm fired up! Bring it on!"

Lying down with his eyes spinning, I scoffed and enjoy my beer. Mira just smile and said, "Ara, Laxus, when will you give Natsu a chance to hit you even once?"

"Mira, he's just an idiot."

"Yup, but it seems that you can smile a bit when he comes and challenge you."

"Humph, whatever it it. Another glass." I motion to my now empty glass to her and she nods. "I'll be back to you in a minute, there are new customers at the table there."

Watching her going to the new table to take the order, I sigh and set down my chin to the bar table. Then after Natsu recovered from his unconsciousness earlier, he sits down beside me and pats my back, "So, how's your hand?"

"Good. At least better than you that always got beaten by me."

"Hey, I'm going to pump more muscles so I can beat you one day, just wait!"

"Natsu, why do you always pick a fight with me?"

"Well, I pick a fight so I can be stronger! It's boring though if I always fight with that stripper alone."

"Stripper? Ah, Gray. He's not around today?"

"I guess he's still in his shift. Ohhhh, how I want to see his annoyed face right now?"

"Then, make a prank call to him at his work place."

We both grin evilly and he laughs, "That's a good idea!"

* * *

 _AN: Is it funny enough? I aim to make this as hilarious as possible. In later chapters there will be countless of misunderstandings that will make others laugh at! Stay tuned._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 _AN: Here comes the second chapter. This chapter is about Gajeel and Levy's first encounter and Natsu and Lucy's first encounter. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Levy's POV_

Why can't my car starts?

No matter how much I tried and turned my keys, it just won't start. Dang it, and today's the day where Lu-chan needs my help to move her things to her new apartment!

I come down from my car and sigh in frustration. Then I try to call the mechanic to come and take a look, but he is out of town.

"Why all this always happen to me!"

"Hey, you alright?"

The owner of the voice sounds a bit rough. I look at him and try my best not to stare into his red eyes. "Erm, my car won't start."

"Okay, hold on. I will check for you. Don't worry. I'm a mechanic, so I know what I'm doing." He reassures me and open up the hood. After inspecting the wire, he charges my car battery with his iron dragon looking jeep and voila! My car finally starts!

Well, looks like this guy is not half bad.

"Thank you so much! How can I repay you?" He looks at me with a slightly surprised face and smiles back to me, "Don't worry, I'm glad that I can help."

"Then, do you want a cup of coffee? I got an extra cup here." I shove the coffee to him. He raises an eyebrow and laughs, "Gihi, so you always buy an extra cup of coffee or something?"

"H-hey!"

"Nah, just kidding. I was teasing you, shrimp." This guy is unbelievable! First, he helps me and now he teases me? And I was thinking that he was a good guy too!

"Shrimp?! Hey, you got some nerve picking with me! Well, whatever! I'm going!"

I finally reach Lu-chan's place and parks my car. Then with an annoyed look, I ring her doorbell, "Lu-chan, I'm here!"

"Coming, Levy-chan!"

"Hey, you look like someone puts a cockroach in your morning coffee."

"Lu-chan, can you believe it? I just met an asshole just now!"

"Oh my, did something bad happen to you?"

"Well, listen. My car cannot start just now. So while I was panicking, a guy that has lots of strange piercing and a pair of red eyes approached me and helped me. Then, after I try to thank him by offering him a cup of coffee that I bought earlier, he just teased me and called me a shrimp! How dare him!"

"Woah, Levy-chan, cool down! Maybe he's just trying to be friendly. But why he called you a shrimp? Do you even look like a shrimp?" She looks at me from my head to toe and chuckles. "I guess he was half correct."

"Hey!"

"Okay, stop pouting. Come, let's have some breakfast before we head out to my new place, alright?"

"Sure. I'm starving."

 _-timeskip-_

Settling the last box in her room, we look around and sighs. Then Lu-chan sits on her newly delivered couch and shouts, "Now, finally! A new place that looks decent!"

"And most importantly, now we are neighbors!"

"We can hang out more often right now. So, Levy-chan, what should we do as neighbors on the first day?"

"Oh, come! I'll introduce you to all the other folks living here, they are a lively bunch I can tell you!"

We walk to the first house at the corner and Lu-chan knocks on it. Then, the door opens, revealing a pajamas wearing red haired girl. "Who- Oh, Levy, it's you."

"Erza, this is our new neighbor, Lucy. Lucy, this is Erza, she is the owner of Scarlet Bakery."

"Wow, I love the cakes there! Do you bake them yourself?"

She smiles and nods with enthusiasm, "Yes. Because I love strawberry cake. Anyway, nice to meet you, Lucy."

Then we continue on to knock on another neighbor's door. This time a blue haired girl opened the door and glares. Levy clears her throat nervously and breaks the silence, "This is Juvia. Juvia, this is Lucy, our new neighbor."

Her glaring stops and she flashes a huge smile, "Juvia's sorry! Juvia's thoughts were on my classes."

"Classes? Are you a teacher?"

"Juvia here is actually a coach specialist in swimming."

Lu-chan faces me and gasps, "Wow!"

"Juvia is not that good actually but thanks for complimenting Juvia."

The next house is Doranbolt's house. But after ringing his doorbell for several times, he didn't answer. Well, I guess he is out.

"This here is the infamous lawyer Doranbolt's house, who always take cases for celebrities and famous people. I guess he is out for work."

Lu-chan nods and before we can do anything, someone passes through us and runs to the house right beside Lu-chan's. Then I recognized that guy. He is the CEO of Alvarez Corp, Zeref Dragneel. No doubt he comes to Natsu's house to pester him again.

"Natsu-chan, I brought your favourite food!"

"Levy-chan, who's that?"

"He's Zeref. Visiting his younger brother's house, Natsu."

The man turns to us when he heard his name mentioned and waves at us, "Hi ladies. Who's this cute blonde, Levy?"

"Oh, I'm Lucy. The new owner of this house." she points to her house and Zeref smiles, "Nice to see you. I'm Zeref. And if my brother ever gives you any problem, just call me." He grins at Lu-chan and I laugh.

* * *

 _Lucy's POV_

I just laugh alongside with Levy nervously. Then after some moment the door that Zeref is in front of opens and reveals a pink haired guy. He has a toothbrush stuck inside his mouth and oh my he is topless. I try my best not to ogle at his abs.

"O-nnni-chhann, what did you bring?" the cutie eyes the bag that his brother is holding. He shoves it to him and says, "Just fire chicken and fire whiskey."

"Woah! Today's a great day to be able to eat my favorites!" then he realizes our existence and grins, "Yo, Levy! Rare to see you without a book!"

"Natsu!"

Then he laughs loud and turns to look at me. His laugh disappears and he starts to stare at me like a person who just saw a god in the flesh or something. I gulp hard and make a small wave and greet him, "Hi, I'm Lucy, your new neighbor."

My voice must have break his blank stare he gave me and he grins, "Yo, Luce! I'm Natsu!"

"Anyway, how rude of me to let you all standing outside, come inside and have a sit!"

"Since when my little brother knows about manners?"

"Hey!"

I laugh at their childish bickering and invite myself in his house. The interior of the apartment is the same as mine, the coach is in a bright red color. I sit on it with Levy sitting beside me. Zeref just sits on the floor and unwraps the contents of the food that he brought on the coffee table and shouts, "Natsu, faster before it gets cold!"

"Coming!"

He comes out from his room, fully dressed in a simple t shirt and jeans, then proceeds to sit down beside his brother and stuffs himself with the food on the coffee table. "MMmmm"

"Talk when you're not eating, Natsu."

"So, how old are you Luce?"

"Luce?" Levy-chan just laughs at the nickname Natsu calls me and I blush. Zeref then stood up and in no time at the door, "Natsu, I'll come over and check on you later!"

The door closed and Natsu leaps from his place and sits beside me. His face leans close to mine, making me shudder. "Erm, Natsu?"

"Why do you look familiar?"

"Erm, maybe cause you saw her in a magazine before? Lu-chan here models for Weekly Sorcerer before. She is now an author."

"What?! I love that magazine! They always feature things about how to make fire burn in different colors and temperature and even talk about dragons!"

"Natsu, dragons does not exist."

"But how else they can write that realistic about their features and personality? I love the fire dragon, Igneel that they wrote about the most!"

"Erm, Natsu? Are you sure you are born in this world?"

"Lu-chan, when it comes to fire and dragons, you cannot stop Natsu from rambling about it."

Natsu continues talking non stop about how he wish he could use fire magic in this science technology world and while he was talking, Levy looks at her watch and gasps, "Ah!"

"Levy-chan, what's wrong?"

"I'm going to be late for work! The library is going to be opened in a hour and I haven't reach there to prepare!"

"Oh, it's this time already? I'm going to be late for my shift at the fire station!"

They both start to scramble around and Levy just wave a short goodbye to me before she rushes back to her place. Natsu, without even considering that I'm still in his house, straight away strips in front of me.

"Eeek! What do you think you are doing, stripping right in front of me?"

"What? I was just preparing for work, you weirdo!"

"You are the weirdo here!"

Ignoring my own heavily blushed face, I just stomp out from his house and slam his door hard. Calming my racing heart, I went back to my own place, letting out a sigh.

"I should continue my novel before the publishers pester me about my deadline."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 _Erza's POV_

"Welcome to Scarlet Bakery, what can I help you?" Serving customers with my newly designed maid uniform really makes my mood heightened. While I am cutting a slice of cheese cake to a female customer, the bell at my entrance rings, signalling a customer coming in. Then before I can greet the newly arrived customer, he slams a few notes on my counter and whisper-shouts, "Give me 2 whole strawberry cakes!"

"Ah, Jellal, nice to see you here again. I must admit this is the first time I see you buying strawberry cakes instead of your usual donuts."

"Erm, well, I thought I want to have something different today."

"Thank you and please come again." I hold out a box of the cheese cake I cut earlier to the female customer earlier and she exits. Without wasting anymore minute, I start to take out 2 strawberry cakes from the display and packs into 2 large boxes. In my bakery, strawberry cake is my specialty and most of the time, I will bake extra 2 just to eat during my break time and after hours. There was once a huge blizzard hit the town, making everyone stayed at home and no customers at my bakery. I was able to finish 10 strawberry cakes without problems. Still it was a strange day though, I remembered a blue haired person peeked through the window even though it was practically snowing hard.

"So, Erza, erm, why are you wearing that maid outfit?" I can see Jellal's face blushing very hard. Is it my imagination? Even smoke starts to emit from his ears.

"Oh, this? This is my new uniform that I designed earlier."

"Erm, don't you think it shows too much of your cleavage? No-no, I don't mean to peek!" His face is now as red as a ripe tomato. I just chuckle and hands over his boxed cake to him.

"Thank you and please come again." He looks at the 2 boxes and takes one. After that he shyly says, "The other one is for you."

Before I can respond, he runs out as fast as he could, even leaving a dusty trail behind him. I look at the other strawberry cake that he left and smiles shyly. He always make me laugh in the inside with his usual embarrassed antics.

"Thanks for the cake, Jellal."

The bell rings. Before I can say anything, a shirtless Gray interrupts me with a loud yawn, "Erza, give me a large coffee and a raisin bun."

"Gray, your clothes."

"Shit, where did I left them?" He looks around frantically and suddenly Juvia hands him his clothes, "Gray-sama, your clothes here."

Sama? Why did she call him sama? What kind of relationship they have? Is Gray the type to dominate innocent girls like Juvia to call him master while he *ahem* giving some kind of kinky punishments to her? Oh my, I think I'm going to faint!

"Thanks. Hmmm? Do I know you? And why did you address me as sama?" So Gray doesn't know Juvia at all? Is he going to fool me?

"Erm, Gray-sama doesn't know Juvia, but Juvia knows about you."

What? Even Juvia admits it? Wait, did Gray orders her to do that in public? And when they are alone, he will do *ahem* stuffs to her? This is getting out of hand!

"I'm not a celebrity or so, then why do you know about me?"

"Gray Fullbuster, 24 years old. Works in Ur Ice with Ur and Lyon. Always comes to Scarlet Bakery in the morning for a coffee and raisin bun. Then starts his working shift while sculpting and delivering to places. After that go to Fairy Tail pub to hang out while picking fights with a pink haired guy named Flame Brain by Gray-sama himself."

"W-what?! Did you stalk me or something?"

"Gray-sama! Juvia wants to be your girlfriend! Juvia will catch all your clothes that you strips off!"

"Erza, help me!"

I cannot take it anymore. Now even though Juvia confesses how much she wants to be his girlfriend after all they *ahem*, this Gray just ignores her and asks me for help? Did he not know about responsibilities?

"Gray, you are going to be so dead today..."

"Erza, spare me!"

* * *

 _Doranbolt's POV_

If you think being a lawyer is fun, you are going to be wrong.

Even after hours, I have to study cases non stop without having time to relax or rest properly. But today's different.

I passed over most cases to my subordinates and runs out from the firm before they catch me. Today I'm going to do something I should have done much earlier.

I'm going to make sure I get a potential life partner.

In order to make my plan to approach my target, I went to get a Siamese cat as my very first pet. Then in order to get the necessary vaccine for it, I'll have to get it to a vet, right?

Once I reach the small pet clinic which has the sign Dragon's Vet, I barge in without realizing I hit a person on his face when I opened the door. Then putting down the cat I was carrying about, I open my mouth and ask, "So, how much for all the necessary vaccines for a new pet?"

"Huh, Mr Lawyer you are here again? Oh, what a cute Siamese cat you have!"

"Heh, meet my new pet, erm called Mest."

"Hey Doranbolt! Why did you have to open the door so hard to hit me right in the face! I'm going to be late to get back to my house and check out my new hot neighbor!"

"Natsu? Oh so you always bring Happy here?"

"Of course, you were too busy to listen to me and you always just nod every time even though we all practically hangs out at Fairy Tail!"

"Well sorry."

"Natsu-san, you know Mr Lawyer here?"

"It's Doranbolt, not Mr lawyer."

"Wendy! This is the crazy guy I told you before! Where he is always curious and wants to know about everything happening around him when he is in a strange case!"

Okay, this is not a good start. I always know Natsu's not the kind of guy to introduce people with their good points instead. I just hope Wendy here didn't freak out.

"Ohh, so he is the one you mentioned earlier that chews rocks just because he wanted to know why the rocks is used to hit that idol, Michael James?" AN: I don't know whether this person really exists or not, I just make up the name.

Well, remind me to find something to blackmail Natsu with when I'm free.

"Exactly! Well I talked too much, I'm going to go now before that Lucy chick is not at home!"

After Natsu left, I am brought back to reality by Wendy's throat clearing, "Well, Mr Law- I mean, Doranbolt-san, I'm going to give your cat Mest all the necessary vaccines and checkups. You can wait here while you are waiting."

"Thanks a lot. Anyway, how long do I need to wait?"

"Erm, about an hour if there's no one else coming in. You can have a walk around the neighborhood if you want."

"Sure, then just give my cell a call when Mest is ready to be picked up."

Before I can move, a white furred cat comes to my leg and starts to scratch my jeans. Wendy shouts and picks up the white cat while it hisses at me.

"I'm so sorry, Doranbolt-san! Carla, my cat here is always friendly with customers, so please don't sue me for anything please!"

"Hahaha, don't worry."

"Wendy! Lily is sick again!"

A gruff looking guy which is a lot taller than me comes in the clinic with a black cat in his arms. Is he sane to have so many piercings on his face? And does he ever heard of a barber shop? His hair is so long that people will usually assume he never cuts his hair!

Wendy puts her hands on her tiny hips and scowled a bit at this guy, "Gajeel-san! I told you not to let Lily eats iron! Who lets their cats to eat screws and stuff?"

"Tch, just fix him before he pukes on me."

"I'm sorry Doranbolt-san, looks like you have to wait longer than an hour."

"It's okay, just call me when Mest is ready."

Well, since I have nothing better to do after I throw all my work to my subordinates and I'm going to wait Wendy calls me, this is the precious time where I get to take a break from my constant work and have some drinks at Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _AN: Erza is having perverted thoughts just like that! Well, blame it to the romance novels she borrowed from the library Levy works in. And for Doranbolt to buy a cat just to get closer to Wendy is really cute! And since Carla never have a good first impression on Doranbolt when they first meet in the manga, I wrote it so that she scratches him instead._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 _AN: this will be where Natsu will be quite perverted towards Lucy. And where he will bring Lucy to Fairy Tail pub for the first time. Enjoy folks!_

* * *

 _Natsu's POV_

I rush back home and almost throw Happy to my kitchen counter and grabs a few fishes out from the fridge. Whenever I look at him, he always have a strange look that looks like he is mocking me about something. After he saw the fishes I laid out in his dishes, he just purrs and grabs the fish and devour it quickly.

"Happy, do you think I look okay? Argh! I don't even have time to bath and change because of your routine checkup! I need to hurry before she has other plans!"

Have you ever seen a cat rolling it's tongue while meowing? Well, meet Happy, my cat. Probably the only cat that does that. No complains that he is special since even his natural fur color is blue in color.

This is not the time to boost about how special Happy is!

I open my door and locks it with my keys and rings Lucy's doorbell. While waiting for her to open the door, I smell myself and realized I'm full of ashes smell. What can I do? Today during my shift, we got a guy who got stuck in the chimney and I have to pull him out. Seriously? Who does that? Maybe except that stupid Gray but he never got stuck in it. Then the door opens and revealing a nice vanilla scent.

The owner of the scent wears a pink tank top that is obviously too tight because of her huge breast, and a pair of shorts that has a strange looking snowman printing on the side of it. She looks surprise when she saw it's me and before she can open her mouth and say anything, I can feel my nose starts to bleed.

"Lucy, nice rack you have."

"Y-Yo-You- PERVERT!"

When I open my eyes, I can see two huge breast bouncing right in front of my sight. In order to know whether I'm not dreaming of Lucy's breast, I raise both my hands and squish them. To my amazement, I can feel it right in my hands! Now I know I'm not dreaming! I'm pressing Lucy's breast!

"N-Natsu! Stop squishing me! And please release me from your legs!"

"Since when you are on top of me?"

"You got unconscious after your nose bleeding and I was trying to check on you. Before I can wipe the blood off your face, your legs grabs me and now we are in this position! AND STOP SQUISHING MY BREAST, YOU PERVERT!"

"Sorry, can't help it!" After my legs released her, she stood up with a huge blush on her cheeks and points at me, "You! Why do you come to people's house and pretends to faint, then tackle people and even press people's breast?!"

"Not people but Lucy and Lucy only."

"Errr! Get out from my house before I give you a Lucy Kick!"

"Luce, I'm sorry! But I came here with an actual purpose!"

"What is it? To press my breast?"

"Well, that is what I really want- No! I mean, I want to invite you to hang out at Fairy Tail!"

"Fairy Tail?"

"Yup, Fairy Tail pub! All of us always hang out there! Even Levy when she closes the library!"

"Oh, ya. Levy told me about this before. I am thinking that I'm going to wait for her to bring me there."

"So, you want to head over first? I promise I won't press your breast again!"

"STOP MENTION THAT!"

I never thought a girl can give me such a strong kick except Erza of course. Luce here is practically Erza number 2.

* * *

 _Lucy's POV_

I can't believe this guy at all.

I mean, who comes over and starts to nose bleed just at the sight of yourself and even after being unconscious, he can even knead my breast just like that! Still, I think maybe, well just maybe I'm more unbelievable since I agreed to follow him to Fairy Tail.

Still, this guy is full of strange surprises.

Who gets motion sickness due to his own driving? We almost got in a huge accident while I tried to steer the steering from the passenger seat when his face was in a green color and almost puke inside the car.

"Sweet old ground!" he kisses the ground when he opens his car door hard, almost slamming it straight on a poor lady passing by.

"Natsu, it's embarrassing! Stop that!"

"Sorry, Luce. I thought I want to show you a cool side of me driving without getting sick but still I continued to get sick even though I got all those motion sickness patches."

"Well, when we are going back, I'm going to drive this time. You can sit back and relax."

His face is green again. I mean, who will get sick just by thinking of driving back? Hold on a minute, is that Laxus?

"Yo Natsu, getting sick as usual, huh?"

"Laxus, fight me!"

"In the streets? Nah. I want to avoid getting into a scandal where I beat up the infamous salamander right in the public."

"Are you really that Laxus?"

They both turn to me and Natsu grins. Then he wraps an arm around my shoulder and shouts, "Yeah! Laxus here is actually Fairy Tail's owner's grandson!"

I can't help but blush at Natsu's warm hands around me. Laxus just put on his usual expression and asks, "So, what's your name?"

"Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you. Hey Natsu, we should get inside. I'm craving for some Mira's special beer blend!"

"Yosh, I'm fired up!"

We went inside and the interior is as cozy as it could get. I never thought that a pub can have a homey feeling to it. I start to like this place!

"Laxus and Natsu, how strange for you both to be this late here. Ara, who is this lovely lady?" A silver haired girl with a small ponytail tied in front of her head smiles and looks at me. Before I can introduce myself, Natsu beats me to it, "Mira, this is Lucy! My new neighbor!"

"Are you perhaps Mirajane Strauss?" She looks at me and nods, "Yes, that's me."

"I'm a huge fan of yours! You always look great in those photo-shoots no matter what kind of pose you make!"

"Hehe, Lucy, you are so kind."

"Yo Flame Brain, I can't believe a hot chick like her will let herself getting her shoulders touched by your stupid hands." A dark haired topless guy approaches us and looks at Natsu straight, looking annoyed. Who gets shirtless and didn't get caught by the police for being naked? At least he still got his pants on.

"You wanna fight, Popsicle?"

"Come on, you ash for brains!"

"Did I hear some fighting?" Right at this time, Erza appears with a dark aura surrounding her. I never thought she can be this scary. I mean, when Levy introduce me to her this morning, she looks sweet. Looks like scary can also be used to defined her.

"No! We are not fighting!" the topless guy friendly hugs Natsu while having sweats flowing down all his face. Natsu is not much better than him, "Aye, we are not!"

"Good. It hurts to have to fight with your best friend. Isn't that right, Natsu, Gray?"

"Aye!" Since when they can be this friendly once Erza appears? Maybe because of her scary aura they are acting like this.

"Oh, Lucy! So nice to see you again. Did Levy bring you here or something?"

"No. Actually it was Natsu who brought me here."

"Good. If he dares to bully you, tell me and I will help you to teach him a lesson."

"Er, thanks." Is that a large strawberry cake? Erza asks Mira to bring her a plate and in matter of seconds, she devour it in whole. How did she keep slim while practically eats a week worth of cake? I need to ask her for her keeping fit tips.

"Hi everyone!" Levy comes in and we hug when we saw each other. Before we can start to talk, a couple of guys comes over and asks, "Levy, let's go to a sushi place that I saw yesterday!"

"Levy, why not we go for a long ride to the other side of the country?"

"Jet, I asked Levy first!"

"Stupid Droy, of course Levy will come with me!"

This two must be Jet and Droy, where Levy used to call them the two annoying guys that always follows her around.

"I want to know so badly! I want to know Wendy's number so badly! Natsu! Give me Wendy's number!" A guy with scars on his left profile practically shouts at Natsu and shakes him by grabbing his collar. Natsu just mumbles something and shoves a piece of paper to him. He looks proud and runs out from the pub without batting an eye.

"Who was that crazy guy?" I approach Natsu who is practically shoving a burnt chicken into his mouth and he looks at me lazily.

"Tthaaat guyyyy? Ohhhh, iss thaa-aat Doran-bolt. A-also ooour neighbour."

"Don't talk while your mouth is full! Don't your brother teaches you manners, flame brain?"

"Is flame brain the only insult you can call me? You ice princess!"

"Humph, whatever! Hey Lucy right? I'm Gray, Gray Fullbuster." Is he always topless?

"Erm hi. And why are you shirtless?"

"He has a serious stripping habit where he himself cannot control it."

"Anyway, Gray! How do you meet Juvia? When are you both going to get married?" Erza asks this Gray fellow and he sweat drops.

"Erza! I really don't know her! When did you get all those ideas?"

"Gray, you should be responsible especially after you did all that to her."

"What did I do?!" If anyone says that people cannot cry like in the anime, now you got Gray Fullbuster, crying like rivers flowing out from his eyes.

"Gray-sama steals Juvia's heart!" Juvia appears out of nowhere and holds a shirt to Gray, "And Juvia will gladly catches all the clothes you strips!"

So Juvia likes this type of guy? Erza's face is as red as her hair color and she shouts at Gray, "If you dare hurt her, I'll kill you!"

"But I don't know her!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 _Levy's POV_

Out of so many people, why me? I mean, everyone knows that I'm not as attractive as Mira, or as busty as Lu-chan, but why this Jet and Droy always pester me?

I'm tired of their advances. I mean, really. I should find a way to reject them but no matter what I said, they will never listen.

As Erza is threatening Gray about something, which I don't really caught wind of, Mira goes on stage and announces, "Hi everyone! Today's there's a special performance to be held here in Fairy Tail."

"Woah Mira, it's been some time since you sing for us!"

"I admit her voice is much better than mine."

"But I'm having a sore throat right now, not being able to sing properly. I almost wanted to cancel today's performance but it will be ashamed when there's nothing since you all are expecting something tonight, right?"

Everyone whistles and shouts in agreement. Some sighs in disappointment since they didn't get to listen to Mira's voice.

"So instead of me performing, I have someone else who is very soulful and passionate. Please welcome, Gajeel Redfox!"

Everyone else is stunned when the Gajeel person comes out on stage. He is wearing a white suit, holding on an electric guitar and he wears a sunglasses. Who will wear sunglasses indoor? I can notice he has lots of piercings on his face. Then I remembered where I saw him before.

"Oh my, its that annoying guy from this morning!"

"Hello everyone, I'm Gajeel. I will be performing to you all a song I wrote myself, titled 'Best Friend'."

Then he starts to sing. Did Mira check properly before letting him to perform on stage? And what kind of song that sings Shooby doo doo? Everyone else starts to sweat drops and some even closes their ears.

"Thank you for the applause."

"No one's clapping for you!" What kind of person can be this thick headed? Who says that even though not a single soul clapped for him?

"Oh, you are the shrimp from this morning."

"I'm not a shrimp!"

"Yeah, Levy's not a shrimp! She's a goddess!"

"I bet she can even make you grovel at her feet!"

"Oh yeah? I'm itching for a fight and I guess you both can be my opponents."

"Gajeel! Let's fight!"

"Not now, salamander!"

Then the nightly brawl starts. It's always lively whenever Natsu and Gray is around. Erza is still threatening Gray but she changes her target when a chair was flung to her face.

"Who threw that?!"

"It was Gajeel!"

"No! It's salamander!"

"You all will pay!"

I approach the dumbfounded Lu-chan and sits beside her, "So, how do you find Fairy Tail?"

"I never thought it will be this noisy. But it's kind of fun."

"You will never get bored here."

"I know! I can even write a novel similar to this situation! It will be fun!"

"Oh, I can't wait to read that!"

* * *

 _Lucy's POV_

I groan when my alarm is ringing. Trying my best to stretch out my arm to close the alarm, I'm surprise to see a pink head right beside me.

Pink head?

"Ahhhh!" I kick hard at the intruder, the body falls down and he groans. Then I look at him carefully, and why don't I feel surprised that the intruder is Natsu?

"Morning Luce!"

"Why are you here in my room? I mean, how did we end up in my bed together?!"

"Woah, calm down! At least listen to me explain!"

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"Lucy, you will be in charge to take care of Natsu tonight."_

 _"Eh? Why me?" Is Erza always this insensible? I mean, even though we are all neighbors, it's still strange for her to entrust him to me since I just moved in today._

 _"Lu-chan, we are counting on you! Who knows what he will do this time if left alone. The very last time he was drunk he almost set the whole complex in fire!"_

 _"I thought he is a fireman, right? He should put out fire and not setting things on fire."_

 _"That's Natsu Dragneel for you."_

 _"I thought Doranbolt will be better? Since he is a guy and everything?"_

 _"Nah, who knows what Doranbolt wants to know when Natsu doing foolish things again? He might even encourage him."_

 _And that's how I got Natsu Dragneel, the infamous fireman with the nickname salamander, in my house._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

I remembered I lay him down at my couch before I went to my room and sleep.

Since when we are sleeping together?

"I remember putting you to sleep on my couch, not in my bed!"

"Oww, but Luce! Your bed is obviously more inviting and comfy! And you were shivering, muttering about being cold so I heat you up with my body warmth. You don't need to thank me."

"I'M NOT THANKING YOU, YOU PERVERT!"

"But after I hugged you, you were snuggling against me and not shivering anymore!"

Before I can say anything to scold him, the doorbell next door rings.

"Natsu-chan, I bring you breakfast!"

"Oh shit! Your brother's coming! Hide before I figure something to get us out from this mess!"

"Huh? Why do you need to figure something?"

"He will misunderstand if he finds you in MY house!"

"But-"

"HIDE!" I shove him into my closet and opens my door to see Zeref still waiting outside Natsu's door. Once he saw me, he grins and waves, "Morning! Do you know why Natsu's been late to answer the door?"

"Well I guess he is working over time or something like that."

"Strange, I remembered him never taking over time."

"It's because I'm right here." My worst nightmare is happening! Natsu comes and stands right behind me and waves at his brother, "Yo, oni-chan! Did you bring anything for me?"

"Erm, Natsu? What is that on your head? And why are you in Lucy's house?"

"My head?"

If there's a hole, I will literally crawl inside and hide forever.

A black lacy bra is on top of Natsu's head. Obviously, that's mine.

"Oh this? Well maybe this get onto my head when Luce shoves me into the closet just now..."

"You-did-what?!"

"NO! It's a misunderstanding! I can explain!"

Is Natsu blushing hard right now? He looks intently at my bra which I snatch it from his hands, nose bleeding. He then having smoke emitting from his ears, asks, "So, you always wear this type of bra?"

"This is not the problem right now!"

"Natsu-chan! You have grown up! You have become a real man! Oh how I worried about you not being able to find a girl to get married! I even asked Mira's help but failed miserably so far!"

"What?! Oni-chan, what were you doing?"

"When will you both get married?"

"NO!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 _Erza's POV_

It's very noisy at this ungodly hour of the day. I can literally hear about Zeref shouting how Natsu grown up all these years and asking Lucy about when they will get married. Wait, married?!

I rush to my door and opens it, look at the trio still arguing right outside Lucy's house. Then Lucy with a tear stricken face hugs me right when she saw me.

"Erza, help me!"

"Why? Did Natsu bully you?"

"What? Why is it always me? It was Lucy who lies about me going to work when obviously I'm in her house!"

"It was you who didn't go back to your place when you woke up!"

"You were the one making me fired up to make you warm inside!"

"Inside?!" Did he just mention that? Did Natsu and Lucy done *ahem* that? If not why making her warm inside? Oh my, is Lucy the type that will enjoy getting warmed up inside her *ahem* *ahem*?

"You can just cover me instead of climbing into my bed!"

"Cover?! Bed?" Maybe Lucy likes getting rough outside the bed-

"What?! Well at least I stop you from getting cold after all that!"

In conclusion, I can conclude that Lucy and Natsu just done *ahem*.

"Enough! You both are going to inform me the date you are getting married and I will prepare everything!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Why are you saying yes to your brother?!"

"Because of all the things we have done together, I want to wedding you!"

"Marry, not wedding!"

"Yosh, Luce! Let's get wedding!"

"NOOOO!"

I nod and give a thumbs up to Natsu, "A man should be responsible after all he has done!"

"Erza! We didn't do anything!"

"Owhh, but we sleep together, eat together, drink together, hug together, and I even touched your boobies!"

"NOOOOOOO! Someone sensible please help me!"

"Lucy! You are going to get special training to become the best housewife for Natsu!"

"HELP! Levy, are you there?! Help me!"

Yes! This time, I can teach someone to be the best housewife ever existed in this world. I always think that I can be a good housewife once I marry the one and now I can transfer this knowledge first before using it on myself!

* * *

 _Jellal's POV_

I'm very depressed right now.

Yesterday, I thought I will finally being able to confess to Erza when I was buying the strawberry cake but her attire distracts me totally! So today, I will do it! This will be my 99th attempt to confess to Erza Scarlet!

But even this 99th attempt failed. Why?

Scarlet Bakery is not opened! How am I going to confess to her?! I didn't even know where she lives!

"Huh, Erza's not opening her bakery? How strange. And where will I get my breakfast!" A shirtless guy starts to ramble when he saw the close sign on the door. I look at him and he eyes me for a while, "Are you here for breakfast too?"

"Erm, er ya."

"Gray-sama!" a blue haired girl runs towards the naked guy and hands his clothes to him, "You forgot your shirt again!"

.god!

Did this fellow just comes out from his house without realizing he is naked and need his wife to bring his shirt for him? And what kind of husband letting his wife to call him sama?

"Juvia! I told you not to follow me!"

"But Gray-sama, Juvia is so happy that Gray-sama finally calls Juvia by her name!"

What? He won't call his own wife's name?

Then a ringtone can be heard. The guy named Gray puts his hand into his pocket and digs out his phone. Once he saw the caller ID on it, his face turns pale, answer the phone almost instantly, "Yes?!"

"Yes Erza! I will be going over there!" He ends the call and runs as fast as he could. The girl who calls herself Juvia chases him, "Gray-sama!"

I'm going to follow them, since Gray just mentioned Erza's name in his call just now. I assumed that the one calling him is Erza herself. Why did she call him? Did she like him? Maybe they were a thing in the past before this Gray marries this Juvia girl?

An apartment complex appears in my sight and I follow them inside. Then I can see Gray knocks on a door and shouts, "Erza!"

Erza opens the door, wearing an apron and apron only! Her whole back is totally bare, not even wearing inners! I'm going to lose a lot of blood from all the nose bleeding looking at her different revealing attires everyday.

"Erza, what were you doing?"

"I'm training Lucy to be the best housewife!"

"Then Juvia wants to be trained too! Juvia wants to be a good housewife to Gray-sama!"

"Okay, come in!"

Juvia goes straight in and Gray stares at her dumbfounded. Then Erza barks at him, "Gray, go to Natsu's house and train him into a good husband! You are his best friend aren't you?"

"Aye!" He goes straight to the opposite door and knocks on it, then the door opens revealing a dark haired guy, "Oh, Gray! Long time no see! Come inside! I'm having a pep talk with Natsu on how to be a good husband to Lucy!"

"Huh? Natsu and Lucy are getting married?!"

"Yeah! I heard they have done what married couples have done and I want them to get married as soon as possible! Come in!"

The door closes and I look at Erza shyly. Once she saw me, her cheeks' color turns into a deeper red than her hair and asks, "Jellal? Why are you here?"

"Er- erm- er Erza! Can you be my girlfriend? I like you for a long time now!"

The spatula in her hand drops. She gasps at me with her mouth opened in an 'o' shape. Then before she can answer my question, a blue haired midget comes out from a door beside her and yawns, "What's the commotion? I can hear shouting and screaming since this morning-" she pauses her sentence when she saw Erza in her apron.

"I know you are into kinky stuff since you always borrow romance novels from the library but for you to be so daring to wear just an apron and look at a guy like that, it's like you are inviting him to-"

"Levy!"

"Erm, Erza, it's okay if you don't like me so yeah, I think I gotta go."

"Wait!"

I turn back to Erza and she's trembling a bit. Then she points at me and says, "Jellal Fernandez! I like you too!"

"Oh, wait, what?! Does this mean you will be my girlfriend?!"

"Of course! I have been waiting for you to confess since day 1!"

So she was waiting for me all these while? And I am clueless about it? I even told myself that a girl like her will never like me back and so.

* * *

 _No one's POV_

Jellal just fainted with a blissful smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 _Mira's POV_

There's another 2 hours before Fairy Tail's opening hours. I am getting prepared for the opening, keeping records of the inventory.

 _"If you swore it, then let's begin a never ending tale of adventure, Fairy Tale!"_

I answer the call and a low pitch voice can be heard, "Mira, are you free now?"

"What is it, Laxus?"

"I need to tell you something important. If I don't tell you like this, I won't have the courage to do so when facing you."

"What is it so important?"

"Mira, will you go out with me?"

Seriously, he interrupts me just to ask me out? And I thought a rock star like him will ask a girl out by serenading to her or announces the girl he likes on a concert or something.

"You disturb my work just to ask me out plainly like that? Not even a song, flowers, chocolates?"

"Erm Mira-"

"I don't want to hear any excuses! If you want to ask me out properly, you should ask me out by giving me some gifts and flowers! You can even serenade me if you want!"

I never end a call with anyone before. This is my first. I look at my phone angrily and huff. Then I can hear it again.

 _"If you swore it, then let's begin a never ending tale of adventure, Fairy Tale!"_

"What is it this time?" I can hear sobbing sounds coming from the other end. Did Laxus just cry because of me? Oh my maybe I was too rough just now.

"Look, I'm-"

"Mira! Thank god! There's something wrong with everyone today!"

"Huh? Levy? What happened? What do you mean by everyone?"

"Erza got confessed to and she kidnaps that guy into her house! Lu-chan and Juvia are supposed to get some training to be the best housewife by Erza! Lu-chan cried and asked me to help her to escape from this mess! She said that Erza thought that she and Natsu will be getting married and thus she was training her! Even Zeref thought it's real and are giving Natsu pep talk! Strangely though Natsu seems happy even after getting accused that he did some stuff with Lu-chan! Juvia here wants to marry Gray on the spot and she didn't let him go ever since. Only you are able to do something about this!"

"Oh my! All of these happened even without me starting my matchmaking plans yet?"

"Mira!"

"Okay, I'm coming over. I will be passing my role to Kinana today. Make sure nothing disastrous happens before I reach, okay?"

"Hurry!"

I call Kinana to work tonight and I will be working tomorrow instead. Then trying my best not to get into an accident or getting tickets for driving over the speed limit, I reached the apartment complex in no time.

I ring Erza's doorbell and shouts, "Now, explain to me what's happening right this instant!"

The door opens and reveals Erza with bed hair sticking out, getting her body wrapped with just a blanket and she lazily eyes me, "What is it Mira? I'm busy with my future husband right now."

"Future husband?! Is it Jellal?"

"Wh-what? How do you know?!"

"No one escapes from Mira the famous matchmaker of Fairy Tail!" I make a victory pose and come back to my senses.

"Well, what is happening with you training Lucy and Juvia to become the best housewife?"

"Oh, I heard that last night Natsu and Lucy sleeps together. He even mentioned about him warming her up inside or something. Surely they did *ahem* that!"

"Sleeping together and warming her does not mean they really done that, you know."

"But- but Natsu didn't deny it!"

"You know, Natsu's an idiot. You should know. If a girl denies, normally it's not true. If they really did it, of course Lucy will ask Natsu to take the responsibility, right? But she didn't and just now Levy explains to me everything that happened."

"Oh, then what about Gray and Juvia? Juvia always call him Gray-sama while he strips. Gray might be secretly asking her to be his personal maid in *ahem* bed!"

"Erza, I think you read too much of the romance novels you borrowed from the library. Juvia have been stalking Gray since day 1 when she met him for the first time at your bakery. Then Gray obviously has his own stripping habit around. So what's the problem here? I don't see it! So, stop all these. Even though I really want them to be together, but let's wait until they really realized their love towards each other, okay?"

"Fine, I guess what you said make sense."

"What's taking you so long, Erza-chan?"

Jellal appears behind Erza and scoops her up, treating me as invisible. Erza screams while the blanket that covers her drop, making her totally naked. Then Jellal saw me and just mouths a silent 'we're busy' and closes the door.

Two more problem to go.

I ring Natsu's doorbell and Zeref answers it. He grins the Dragneel signature way and waves, "Yo Mira! Long time no see! What brings you here?"

"We need to talk."

"But I'm talking about Natsu's wedding with him. I even sent Gray over to Levy's so that Juvia can fawn over her future husband-"

"Levy and Lucy told me everything. They didn't do anything yet. Just innocent sleeping beside each other last night."

"But Natsu didn't deny when I asked him?"

"Sorry to say it bluntly but your brother is an idiot. You have to spell everything out in order for him to understand your hidden meaning."

"Oh." he turns over and shouts at his brother, "Natsu, tell me frankly! Did you and Lucy had sex?"

"What? I wished to but we didn't do it yet!"

"See what I mean? They didn't reach that stage yet. I suggest giving them some space and time before preparing for their wedding."

"I see. Then I'm off for my next meeting! See ya, Natsu! And act fast before Lucy get snatched by other guy!"

Okay, one more problem to go.

Both Natsu and I went over to Levy's place and ring her doorbell. Then after she opens it, Natsu asks, "Where's Luce? I want to ask her out for a date!"

"Erm, well go ahead."

He enters and I can hear him practically begging Lucy to go with him, flashing his puppy eyes to beg her. Right at this time, Gray comes out and begs me, "Mira, save me!"

"Gray-sama, we will be getting our honeymoon in Paris! Ah, Juvia can't wait to be in the city of love with Gray-sama!"

"Juvia, we need to talk."

"Are we going to talk about our honeymoon?"

"Well, that will be later, but don't you think you should ask him out as like other normal girls? You know, take it slow?"

"Juvia thought Gray-sama likes aggressive girls!"

"Based on my years of knowing Gray since our childhood, the answer is no. So lay down a bit, and let him opens his heart to you slowly, okay?"

"If Mira-san says so..."

Last problem solved!

* * *

 _Lucy's POV_

"Luce, let's go for a date! We can have a picnic by the park!"

"Who will be having picnic in the middle of the night?"

"Us of course, who else?"

I face-palm myself, staring at this idiot. Yes, Natsu Dragneel is officially an idiot registered in my brain. Still, he has this charm to make my heart beats faster whenever he shows his toothy grin and wraps his arms around me.

"Well, can Levy come over? I don't want something like yesterday happened again."

"Which part? The part where we sleep together or when I press your bre-"

"You idiot!"

"You are such a weirdo, you know? But maybe you are my weirdo." He chuckles and grabs my chin. Then he leans close to me. Is he going to kiss me? What should I do? I closes my eyes waiting for the kiss to come but it didn't. Then I can feel his forehead touching mine.

"Why do I feel like I have known you since the birth of the universe?"

I scoff at his cheesy comment and pinch his nose, "Maybe you were Adam."

"Then you are my Eve." He plants a kiss on my forehead. His lips are soft unlike his usual rough behavior. His kiss sent down a shiver down my spine.

"I'm still here you know." We both turn to the direction of the voice. Levy is standing there with her hands on her hips, sticking out her tongue, "If you both like each other, you should get a room!"

"Levy-chan!"

"Great idea, Levy! Come on, Luce! I want to show you my dragon!"

A dragon? Did he realized what he just said to me? And what if the dragon he meant is actually his d-

"Dragon? Oh you mean Happy, your blue cat?"

"He's not a cat, he's my dragon!"

Oh and here I have strange thoughts about his dragon but in reality it is his cat. Wait, blue cat?

"What kind of a cat has blue fur? Did you paint it or something?"

"No! It's natural. Wendy said so."

"Wendy?"

"A vet. Anyway I'm sure Happy will like you! Come on Luce!"

He practically drags me across the whole corridor and opens his door in a hurry. Before I can react or ask him anything, a soft feeling is felt at my ankle. Then it purrs at me.

"Woah! It's rare for Happy to be warmed up to someone this fast! You must be special!"

"So, this is Happy?" I gently pick up the blue cat. If people says cats cannot snicker at you, they are wrong.

This Happy just practically snickers at me.

"Stupid cat, making stupid faces."

"Hey! But I still love you even though you call Happy stupid."

"Natsu, we practically just met yesterday."

"So? I feel comfortable with you and you only, you know."

This guy can be quite unbelievable. Still, it's strange though. Normally, I will ignore perverts, won't even talk with them anymore. Still, this guy can be both cute and perverted. What did I get myself into?

"Luce! Let's get ready for our first date! And since you are going to call Levy, I will call someone too."

"A double date? Who's that guy?"

"Don't worry. He's a guy that actually like Levy."

"Like? Oh my is it that annoying Jet or Droy?"

"No! Stop worrying so much. He is a good guy deep down, though he has strange habits."

Suddenly, he starts to strip, in front of me, again.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

"Changing of course."

"CHANGE WHEN I GET BACK TO MY PLACE! NOT IN FRONT OF ME!"

* * *

 _AN: Mira's ringtone,_ _"If you swore it, then let's begin a never ending tale of adventure, Fairy Tale!" is taken from Fairy Tail Tartaros Arc opening song. I used english translation instead._

 _Well, lately I dug out my PSP and decided to play it back. Then while browsing for games, I saw Fairy Tail Portable Guild and even part 2. Nice game! Though I'm sad since the part 1 has some problems with it's load game feature, making my boyfriend pouts. Part 2 uses customized character instead of choosing the available guild members as your main player so he is irritated, until now since his only wants to use Natsu as his main player, hah!_

 _Enough of my ramblings like an old lady. Stay tuned for the double date of Nalu and Gale._


End file.
